Based On True Story: HORROR
by Aoihoshi S.H.W
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek berdasarkan kisah nyata sang penulis dan teman-teman penulis.
1. WHO?

_Aoihoshi Fiqih's Presents.._

_Her First Fict In Saint Seiya Fandom.._

**Based on True Story**

**HORROR**

**Chapter 1:**

**WHO**

Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Warning!**

**Typo, OOC maybe, dan tentu saja seperti judul utamanya. Based on True Story.**

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

Dunia diliputi ketenangan kali ini, tanpa konflik yang macam-macam—pengecualian untuk pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antar _saint_ karena ke-_absurd_-an mereka sendiri. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari.

_Sanctuary_ pun sepertinya tampak lengang karena ketenangan ini. Beberapa orang dari mereka banyak yang memilih untuk pergi berlibur sejenak ke kampung halaman mereka. Seperti Saori, Seiya, Shun, Ikki, dan Shiryuu.

Tapi tak sedikit dari mereka yang tetap diam di _Sanctuary _atau bahkan beberapa orang dari luar _Sanctuary_ yang berkunjung karena ingin merasakan suasana tempat itu di kala damai. Hyouga dan Isaac yang berkunjung ke tempat guru mereka contohnya.

Tapi sepertinya waktu santai seperti ini tidak sepenuhnya menyenangkan, seperti _saint_ Andromeda yang sangat kita kenal ini: Shun. Tampaknya ia mengalami yang namanya sindrom bosan saat libur panjang.

Apa? Tidak, bukan, bukannya ia mengharapkan ada peperangan besar yang tiba-tiba saja meledak seperti bom atom di waktu tenang begini, tidak. Dia malah tidak mau itu terjadi.

Yah.. namanya juga _saint_, bertempur rasanya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Tapi tidak dijadikan sebagai hobi.

Nah, disinilah Shun, pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu tengah termenung di salah satu balkon Kido _Mansion_. Menatap warna-warni bunga di halaman belakang rumah gedongan tersebut dengan tatapan tak bergairah.

Tatapan bosan.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama nganggur, kata 'bosan' adalah kata yang paling lumrah diucapkannya. _Pantas saja Tuhan menciptakan konflik. Karena tanpa konflik, dunia rasanya tidak seru._ Pikiran aneh tersebut tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

Ia mengambil _smartphone_ hitam yang ada di saku celana panjang putihnya. Layarnya ia tatap sedikit lama, berharap bahwa tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk. Entah itu dari Hyouga, Shiryuu, atau siapapun itu.

Merasa tidak ada kegiatan lain selain melamun di balkon sendirian, lebih baik ia masuk. Karena hari sudah gelap. Dibuktikan oleh bintang yang berkelip dan bulan yang bulat penuh bersinar menyinari dunia.

Dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, ia menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kamarnya. Tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan kakaknya di sana, yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya.

"Lho, Shun? Belum tidur?" Tanya Ikki.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ini juga mau pergi tidur, kok, _Nii-san_! Ya sudah, _Oyasuminasai_."

"_Oyasuminasai._"

Setelah berpamitan seperti itu, Shun pun memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun melirikkan matanya ke jam digital yang ada di meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul 00.15 malam. Berarti ia baru saja memejamkan mata selama dua jam. Tidak seperti biasanya ia terbangun di tengah malam begini.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk terjaga dari tidur singkatnya itu. Ia merasa sedari tadi diawasi oleh seseorang—sesuatu lebih tepatnya.

Ia menatap sekeliling. Rasanya tidak ada yang aneh di dalam kamarnya ini. Jendela sudah tertutup rapat, namun cahaya bulan sedikit menerobos celah gorden biru tua itu. Meja tulis yang ada di dekat jendela itu rasanya biasa saja.

Oh! Mungkin saja itu karena lemari tua yang ada 3 meter dekat pintu. Lemari berbahan kayu jati polos dengan satu pintu dan terdapat cermin oval besar menghiasi lemari itu. Kesan klasik-nya terasa sekali. Tapi, entahlah. Baginya, selain cermin besar yang retak menjadi dua itu, tidak ada lagi yang aneh baginya.

Saori pernah bilang akan memindahkan lemari tua itu ke gudang, tapi karena gudangnya sedang dibersihkan, jadi untuk sementara lemari tua itu harus bertahan sampai besok lusa.

Mungkin usia tua itulah yang membuat atmosfernya sedikit berbeda dari barang lainnya di kamarnya itu.

Merasa tidak ada yang aneh lagi, Shun pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sekali lagi sambil berharap ia terbangun di pagi harinya tanpa pikiran aneh menempel di otaknya.

Cukup lama pemuda halus itu memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan adanya hawa orang masuk ke kamarnya. Penasaran, ia mengintip dari celah matanya. Karena gelap dan matanya yang kabur karena baru terbangun, sosok yang ia lihat tidak begitu jelas.

Yang ia tangkap hanyalah sosok itu muncul dari balik lemari, dan menatapnya—walau ia tak melihat matanya. Sosok berambut putih panjang dan tinggi yang semampai. Berdiri di dekat lemari itu sambil menghadap ke arahnya yang masih terbaring. Shun kembali tertidur sebelum akhirnya sosok itu kembali ke balik lemari tua itu.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shun? Kenapa _ommelette_-nya tidak dimakan? Kau sakit?" ucapan sang _saint_ Pegasus di hadapannya membuyarkan lamunannya akan sosok yang ia lihat di tengah kantuk mendera semalam.

"A-ah.. tidak kok, ini aku akan memakannya,"

Pagi ini, Saori, Seiya, Shun, dan Ikki tengah sarapan bersama. Seperti yang diduga, Shun masih memikirkan sosok buram semalam.

"Shun, kau kenapa? Ini tidak seperti biasanya," celetuk Ikki mengomentari sikap aneh si Adik. "Kalau ada yang kau pikirkan, ceritakan saja."

Ragu rasanya ingin menceritakan sosok buram semalam kepada mereka. Mungkin mereka akan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah cerita dongeng yang dibuat untuk anak kecil agar mau tidur cepat. Tapi, kemudian Shun menepis pikiran sempitnya itu.

"Ehm.. begini," Shun menyeruput teh hangatnya sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Semalam aku melihat sosok aneh di kamarku. Dia muncul dari balik lemari dan terus menatapku begitu saja. Sepertinya ia lenyap saat aku sudah tertidur lagi."

Seperti dugaannya, mereka yang ada di meja makan hanya menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat atau mengerutkan dahi bingung. Yah.. bagaimana pun juga, ceritanya ini memang agak sulit dimengerti alias tidak masuk di akal.

Sejenak Ikki, Saori, dan Seiya hanya bereaksi seadanya, namun kemudian Saori pun menghela nafas. Menghilangkan keheningan yang sekejap saja mendera ruang makan.

"Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi," itulah tanggapan dari reinkarnasi Dewi Athena itu. "Atau bisa saja itu efek dari bulan purnama. Kemarin sedang bulan purnama, 'kan?"

Seiya mengangguk. "Iya. Aku saja yang kemarin malam mimpi dikejar-kejar arwahnya Saga biasa saja!"

Ikkia mengangguk pelan. "Aku setuju dengan kalian. Mungkin ini hanya efek dari bulan purnama. Sudahlah, Shun."

Yang dinasehati cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. _Tidak akan ada yang mempercayai cerita bodoh seperti itu.._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Petangnya, ia duduk termenung di kursi yang ada di balkon. Ia terlihat tengah menatap layar _smartphone_-nya sembari jempol kanannya mengetikkan beberapa kata dengan _keyboard virtual_ terpampang pada layar sentuhnya.

_**From Hyouga:**_

'_Hei, ada yang mau aku ganggu? Aku punya bonus gratisan nelpon, sayang kalau tidak dipakai! :D'_

_._

_**From Shun:**_

'_Bagaimana kalau aku saja? ;)'_

_._

'_Iya sudah, sebentar ya! Tapi, apa yang mau dibicarakan? :/'_

_._

'_Terserah kau saja, aku bosan nih! :('_

_._

Setelah percakapan singkat _via_ SMS, layar _smartphone_ hitam milik Shun berdering disertai getaran halus dan juga foto serta nama si penelepon.

"Ya, Hyouga?"

_"Bosan, cuma berdua sama si Isaac!"_ sebuah keluhan terdengar dari sana.

"Nah? 'Kan ada Camus?"

_"Itu dia! Dari tadi dia ditempeli sama Milo!"_

"Lho? Terus sekarang yang temani si Isaac siapa?"

_"Sama Baian, lagi teleponan," _terdengar suara ringisan kecil saat itu. _"Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudmu yang tadi kau SMS? Kau bertemu hantu?"_

"Entahlah, Hyouga, aku juga tidak tahu,"

_"Apa itu bukan kakakmu Ikki?"_

"Rambut _Nii-san _biru, Hyouga, lagipula dia tidak punya rambut panjang! Dia juga tinggi."

"_Memangnya di Kido Mansion ada orang seperti itu, ya?"_

"Itulah sebabnya aku tanya padamu, Hyouga,"

_"Tapi kedengarannya seram sekali, ya, kalau benar,"_

"Jadi, kau juga tidak percaya pada ceritaku?"

_"Bukannya aku tidak percaya, Shun, masalahnya ceritamu itu seperti cerita sihir-fantasi yang tidak masuk akal,"_

"Huh.. lebih baik aku curhat pada Shiryuu saja kalau begitu!"

_"E-eh, jangan begitu dong! Iya, iya, aku percaya deh!"_

Setelah itu, pembicaraan mereka beralih pada hal lain seperti kabar dari masing-masing, keadaan _Sanctuary_, Milo yang tak henti-hentinya minta perhatian dari Camus, dan banyak lagi. Pembicaraan ngalur ngidul itu pun rasanya tidak akan pernah putus.

Tapi mendadak Shun mendengar bahwa lawan bicaranya di telepon tidak menanggapi ocehannya. Malah samar-samar ia mendengar suara tertawaan. Suaranya itu.. suara laki-laki.

Sempat terpikir di otaknya kalau Hyouga sedang dijahili oleh Isaac ataupun Aiolia dan Milo. Namun pikiran itu tertepis karena bagaimanapun ia memanggil-manggil Hyouga, tidak ada yang menjawab. Suara tertawaan itu tetap terdengar.

Kemudian, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Meninggalkan Shun dengan tanda tanya besar. Ia pun meletakkan _smartphone_-nya di meja di hadapannya.

Tak sampai tiga menit, benda portable tipis itu berdering dan foto serta nama penelepon terpampang di sana.

"Halo? Hyouga? Kenapa tadi aku panggil tidak dijawab sih?"

_"Justru aku yang tanya, Shun, kenapa kau memutuskan telepon tiba-tiba? Terus menelepon lagi, tapi dengan suara orang lain dan menanyakan orang lain."_

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, sih?"

_"Lho? Jadi, itu bukan kau?"_

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan saja padaku!"

_"Begini, tadi setelah telepon tiba-tiba putus, ada telepon masuk. Dan itu nomormu—lengkap dengan fotomu. Nah, tapi yang menjawab bukan suaramu, tapi suara orang lain yang menanyakan: 'Kenal Zelos?'. Saat kutanya siapa, dia hanya jawab: 'Saya Pharaoh.',"_

"Hah?"

_"Kau kenal mereka?"_

"Tidak."

_"Kau memutus teleponnya?"_

"Tidak."

_"Kok..?"_

"Justru aku yang heran, kenapa kau memutus teleponnya tiba-tiba,"

_"Tidak kok!"_

"Soalnya berkali-kali kupanggil kau tidak jawab juga, terus aku mendengar suara tertawaan. Kukira kau dijahili Isaac, kalau tidak mungkin Aiolia, atau Milo,"

_"Tidak mungkin, Shun, Isaac sudah tidur duluan, Milo dan Aiolia sudah pulang ke kuil mereka. Sekarang cuma ada aku dan Camus-sensei yang sedang baca buku!"_

"Yang tadi juga tidak mungkin, Hyouga. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, kalau aku menelepon aku selalu mem-privat nomorku."

"…"

"…"

_"Hei, Shun, kau jangan bercanda!"_

"Aku tidak bercanda, Hyouga."

_"Lalu? Yang tadi..?"_

"…"

_"_…_Siapa?"_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: WHO -OWARI-**

.

.

Konbanwa, _Minna~_ :D

Oh! Ya ampun, aku kangen banget, lho! *bletak!

Maafkan ke-_absurd_-anku. _FYI_, komputerku baru saja servis dan sekarang sudah balik lagi ke meja kesayangankuuu~ *dipanah

Seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di pembuka cerita, bahwa cerita ini **Based On True Story**. Artinya, cerita ini benar-benar berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami oleh author sendiri beserta teman-teman sekolah author, juga orang-orang sekitar author.

Yang di chapter 1 ini adalah kisah nyata author. Ciyus lho! *dibantai

Author disini ditokohkan oleh Shun, yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONEY BONEY SWEETY DARLING~ *dirantai nebula* Sedangkan Hyouga menokohkan teman author. Kejadiannya beberapa hari lalu, pas Author ada di banyumas, di rumah mbah dan teleponan sama temen author yang juga lagi mudik ke yogya. Dan kamar yang author tempati itu persis seperti yang dideskripsikan disini. Lemarinya juga asli.

Jujur, ini pertama kalinya author berani bikin fic horror ginian. Soalnya author sendiri penakutnya bukan main. Sama darah aja takut! *buka kartu*

Karena author yang mengalaminya, author tahu rasanya.. dan itu rasanya.. merinding abis! Ciyusan lho!

Mohon maaf kalau misalnya ceritanya kurang seram bagi penikmat cerita horror, karena author baru pertama kali bikin. Hitung-hitung pemanasan. Mohon maaf juga kalau ada salah-salah kata.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW?

_9-9-2013_


	2. KNOW

_Aoihoshi Fiqih's Presents.._

_Her First Fict In Saint Seiya Fandom.._

**Based On True Story**

**HORROR**

**Chapter 2:**

**KNOW**

Saint Seiya belongs to Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Warning!**

**Typo, OOC maybe, dan tentu saja seperti judul utamanya. Based On True Story.**

Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke dunia yang kali ini diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merasakan kedamaiannya. Tanpa kekacauan ataupun ataupun peperangan—pengecualian untuk 'peperangan' yang berawal dari masalah sepele. Karena itu hanyalah kelakuan manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh para penghuninya, yang tampaknya sudah menjadi jadwal rutin setiap harinya.

Begitu pun dengan _Sanctuary_, tempat asal mulanya _saint_ yang menjadi prajurit setia Athena, yang tidak luput dari masalah. Masalah kecil maupun besar. Masalah kecil mungkin bisa dicontohkan oleh beberapa orang yang mungkin selalu ribut nyaris setiap hari di dalam lingkungan dua belas kuil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan penghuninya?

Memang, walaupun mereka itu terkenal akan sikap mereka yang sangat serius, kekuatan mereka yang hampir tidak ada tandingannya, mereka tetaplah manusia yang kadang selalu melakukan hal-hal konyol yang memicu pertengkaran kecil—yang kemudian diakhiri dengan amukan penghuni kuil keenam yang dikenal tidak suka keributan dalam bentuk apapun.

Disamping kejadian diatas yang mungkin bisa mengundang gelak tawa siapapun yang melihatnya, walaupun tempat itu terisi _cosmo-cosmo_ kuat milik para _saint_, ternyata tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tempat itu memiliki tempat misteriusnya tersendiri. Misalnya saja sebuah bengkel tua yang sudah terkunci selama puluhan tahun di dekat _colloseum_.

Tapi rasanya tidak seru jika memulai semua ini dari tempat itu, 'kan?

Mungkin kita bisa mulai dari kuil pertama dari dua belas kuil di _Sanctuary_. Lebih tepatnya mungkin penghuni kuil tersebut, yang kini tengah membereskan tiga buah kotak _cloth_ rusak yang akan menjadi tanggungannya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Tidak ada masalah yang selesai tanpa meninggalkan kerusakan. Begitu juga dengan _cloth_ itu, yang mungkin akan Mu perbaiki sore ini, setelah…

"Mu-sama, kapan kita latihan?"

"Setelah yang aku menyimpan yang satu ini, kita akan latihan!"

…ini.

Setelah _saint_ Aries itu meletakkan kotak _cloth_ yang ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir, pemuda berambut lembayung muda itu membawa bocah berambut jingga yang ia kenal sebagai muridnya itu untuk berlatih.

Bagi mereka yang memang memiliki ras yang sama, tentu yang mereka latih adalah teknik yang sudah turun temurun dilatih—atau mungkin memang sudah dimiliki—sejak masih kecil. Yang paling terkenal dari mereka tentu _psychokinesis _dan teleport mereka yang melegenda.

"Wah, akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya, Mu-sama!" bocak berambut jingga itu bersorak kegirangan setelah berhasil membuat sebuah batu besar melayang lima meter di atas tanah.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu terus, mungkin nanti _psychokinesis_-mu akan sempurna, Kiki." Jawab Mu sembari menepuk kepala bocah itu.

Langit yang tadinya cerah, agak sedikit mendung. Tampaknya hujan akan segera turun, mengingat akhir-akhir ini sering sekali hujan—mungkin sudah musimnya. Mengetahui itu, Mu segera mengakhiri acara pelatihan itu lebih awal, khawatir hujan akan terjadi tidak lama lagi, karena awan mendung kini lebih hitam dari sebelumnya.

"Kiki, kurasa latihannya kita akhiri dulu sampai di sini," ujar Mu sembari menggestur kepada Kiki utnuk segera masuk ke kuil. "Kita lanjutkan besok."

"Iya, Mu-sama."

Tampaknya _acara_ memperbaiki _cloth_ sore ini harus dimundurkan jadwalnya menjadi malam—jika hujan ini menjadi semakin deras.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mu tidak akan pernah menyangka jika hujannya cukup deras untuk memundurkan _acara _memperbaiki _cloth_ rusak yang awalnya ia rencanakan sore, kini menjadi malam hari. Tampaknya dugaannya seratus persen tepat sasaran.

Beruntung tanggul di dekat desa yang ada di dekat _Sanctuary_ tidak jebol. Kalau tidak, mungkin Mu harus memundurkan rencananya lagi sampai lusa. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia memundurkan rencana hari ini sampai besok, tapi sekarang ini Mu ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, jadi nanti dia bisa tenang utnuk mengurusi masalah yang lain.

Mu memutuskan untuk memperbaiki dua _cloth_ dulu malam ini. Mungkin satu sisanya bisa ia selesaikan esok hari.

Sebenarnya kali ini Mu sangat senang sekali karena sekarang ini ia mendapatkan asisten dadakan—Virgo Shaka. Tumben sekali mungkin untuk orang seperti Shaka keluar dari kuilnya, yang memang biasanya dia mengurung diri di dalam kuil hanya untuk bermeditasi.

Dan alasan mengapa sang Virgo keluar dari kuilnya membuat Mu maklum: di kuil Leo sedang ada keributan yang PASTI ditimbulkan oleh biang rusuh _Sanctuary_ dan itu semua membuat Shaka sebal setengah mati karena tidak bisa bermeditasi dengan tenang di kuilnya dan keributan itu sampai terdengar oleh telinga pemuda berdarah India itu.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot membantu, Shaka,"

"Tidak usah sungkan, aku ikhlas, kok!"

Shaka sedikit mendelik sebal ke belakang ke arah kuil Leo sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lagipula lebih baik membantumu daripada duduk diam bermeditasi tak tentu karena mendengar keributan konyol dari sana."

Mu tertawa kecil. "Haha.. sudahlah, Shaka, kau tahu sendiri, 'kan, mereka itu kalau ribut seperti apa?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan setiap hari rasanya keributan itu menjadi musik yang memekakkan telinga untukku."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuruni tangga dari kuil Aries untuk menuju bengkel tua yang ada dekat _colloseum_. Mu memilih tempat itu karena bengkel di tempatnya sedang agak bermasalah, dan sampai masalah itu selesai, untuk urusan memperbaiki ia harus memakai tempat yang katanya pernah juga dipakai gurunya.

Tidak begitu lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya kedua _saint_ itu tiba di depan bangunan yang tidak begitu besar. Penampilannya cukup tua, namun bangunan itu tampaknya masih bisa berdiri lagi untuk dua puluh tahun ke depan.

Mu membuka kunci gembok yang mengunci pintu bangunan itu selama beberapa tahun. Kuncinya sendiri ia dapatkan dari mendiang gurunya, Pope Shion. Setelah pintu terbuka, Mu dan Shaka segera menyimpan dan menyiapkan peralatan yang tadi mereka bawa. Beberapa diletakkan di meja, dan beberapa lainnya diletakkan di lantai.

Selama persiapan itu, hanya keheningan lah yang terdengar bersama suara rintik gerimis yang samar.

Di tengah kegiatan itu, Shaka merasa adanya kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya dan Mu di tempat itu. Seketika tangannya yang tadi dengan cekatan membereskan ini itu kini terhenti dan terdiam. Menyadari itu, Mu menjadi heran.

"Shaka? Ada apa?"

Ada jeda lama sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan sang Aries itu dijawab oleh si pemuda pirang. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Setelah menjawab seperti itu, Shaka melanjutkan kegitannya yang terhenti sesasat. Namun kali ini gerakan tangannya tidak secepat yang pertama. Kali ini sepertinya ia sedikit was-was dengan kehadiran _orang_ _ketiga_ itu.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah semakin larut seiring tempaan palu di bangun itu. Mu dan Shaka duduk saling membelakangin satu sama lain. Shaka membereskan peralatan, sementara yang punya menempa _cloth_ yang kini hampir selesai diperbaiki satu buah.

Ditengah kegiatan itu, Shaka tak henti-hentinya bersikap seolah ia kedatangan orang asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Mu cuma bisa menghela nafas memaklumi sifat waspada rekannya itu, seakan sudah biasa.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Shaka?" Tanya Mu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, Mu, aku hanya merasa sedikit tak nyaman dengan tempat ini." Shaka memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja, Shaka, kau itu terlalu serius. Sekali-kali santaikan pikiranmu itu."

Setelah itu, suasana kembali sunyi. Yang mengisi kesunyian itu hanyalah suara tempaan palu milik Mu yang terdengar beraturan.

Tiba-tiba, alunan tempaan itu berhenti di iringi gerakan Mu yang mendadak saja berdiri—membuat Shaka heran sendiri.

"Lho? Mu? Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" Shaka berbalik menghadap si pemuda Jamir di belakangnya.

"Tidak, Shaka, aku hanya baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kuilku," Mu menepuk keningnya, menyadari keteledorannya. "Aku akan mengambilnya ke kuilku. Kau tunggu disini dulu sebentar ya!"

"Aku saja yang mengambilnya, kau tunggu disini saja meneruskan pekerjaanmu itu," Shaka berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Ya sudah, barangnya ada di kuilku, kau tanyakan saja pada Kiki letaknya dimana."

Seiring dengan perginya Shaka ke kuil Aries untuk mengambil alat yang tertinggal, Mu pun kembali pada pekerjaannya memperbaiki _cloth_ yang kedua. Kalau diam menuggu saja tanpa kegiatan, rasanya sama saja seperti pengangguran.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Shaka kembali dan masuk ke dalam bengkel sementara Mu masih asyik sendiri dengan pekerjaannya. Menyadari itu, Mu pun membiarkan Shaka duduk di kursi yang membelakanginya.

"Oh, sudah kembali, Shaka? Kau simpan saja alat yang kuminta di mejamu, nanti kuambil sendiri."

Tidak ada jawaban dari teman seperjuangannya itu, membuat Mu memakluminya karena mungkin _saint _Virgo itu memang sedikit _badmood_ hari ini. Tanpa menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh, pemuda berambut _lilac_ itu kembali lagi pada pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia ingin cepat-cepat membereskan yang satu ini.

.

.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu semenjak Mu mengerjakan _cloth_ keduanya, tidak ada yang bicara selama waktu tersebut. Lama-lama, Mu risih juga dengan kediaman ini. Ia merasa, Shaka yang ada dibelakangnya ini bukan Shaka yang biasanya. Apa segitu _badmood_-nya kah sampai-sampai pemuda pirang itu sebegitu diamnya?

_Okay_, kalau dia meditasi, Mu masih mengerti. Tapi, Shaka bukan tipe orang yang suka bermeditasi di tempat seperti ini. Haahh.. baru tiga jam ia memperbaiki _cloth_, tapi otaknya sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya ganjil seperti ini.

Dengan agak ragu, ia pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Shaka, kau baik-baik saja? Daritadi kau diam saja."

"…."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari pihak yang ditanya. Baik. Mu tampaknya harus sedikit bersabar karena ia merasa seperti bicara dengan tembok kali ini.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Sebuah suara getaran mengusik pendengaran pemuda Jamir itu. Ternyata ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Hei, jangan heran. Ini abad ke dua puluh. Tentu di zaman itu ponsel sudah tercipta. Jangan terlalu heran jika seorang _saint_ punya benda seperti itu. Mereka tetap manusia biasa, menginginkan kemudahan dalam hal komunikasi. Untuk kasus Mu, dia ingin hidup senormal mungkin, tanpa menggunakan _telekinesis_-nya kalau tidak sedang bertugas.

Dia meraih benda berwarna putih itu, menekan satu-dua tombol untuk kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk beberapa saat yang lalu.

**From: Shaka**

_Mu, maaf baru memberitahu sekarang._

_Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempatmu saat ini. Saat aku menaiki tangga menuju kuilmu untuk mengambil barang yang kau minta, aku tak sengaja terjatuh dan kepalaku terbentur. Sekarang ini aku ada di kuilku._

_Kembalilah. Sudah malam, jangan memaksakan diri._

Mu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Dengan sedikit heran, dia membaca ulang pesan itu dengan sangat sangat seksama. Takut kalau matanya yang salah karena yang mengirimnya adalah Shaka. Yang dia tahu, Shaka itu ada di belakangnya sekarang.

Setelah dicek dan masih belum menemukan kesalahan pada matanya, dengan sedikit berat hati, pemuda Aries itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, sangat perlahan, ia menatap sosok pirang yang duduk dibelakangnya dengan wajah tertunduk, membuat sebagian wajahnya agak sulit terlihat karena tertutup poninya.

Nafasnya sedikit tercekat saat sosok itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tiap-tiap katanya mengandung arti tersendiri yang membuatnya membulatkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

"Lho, Mu, kau sudah selesai atau SUDAH TAHU?"

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: KNOW -OWARI-**

Konnichiwa, Minna~

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ya~

Maafkan saya yang tampaknya lumayan ngaret meng-_update_ fic ini. Tampaknya profesi baru sebagai mahasiswi hampir membunuh saya dengan tugas-tugas _maut_-nya, hahaha.. *plak!

Entah kenapa karakter di dalam fic ini rasanya sesuai saja dengan hari ini. Padahal tidak ada rencana meng-_update_ pada hari ini dan memilih karakternya dia, mungkin ini takdir Illahi Robbi *oke, gak nyambung

Cerita ini saya dapat berdasarkan cerita _tutor_ bahasa inggris saya yang cerita soal bengkel kampus adiknya, yang _katanya_ tidak boleh dimasukki tidak lebih dari jam tujuh malam. Dan itu dialami oleh adik tutor saya. Kampusnya sendiri di daerah Bandung, dan untuk nama kampusnya, saya tidak mau menyebutkannya disini. Kalau mau, tanya langsung saja ke saya.

Makasih, buat **Asha D**-san, _review_-mu saya balas lewat PM saja, ya? Terima kasih masukkannya!

Juga buat **ScorpioNoKuga**-chan, makasih ya sudah _support_ saya dari berbagai macam media, dari _twitter_ sampai _LINE_!

Dan terima kasih buat para _silent reader_ yang berkunjung secara tidak sengaja kemari. Silakan~ :))

_By the way_, gimana _cover_ buatanku? Saya pertama kali buat lho itu~

Akhir kata,

REVIEW?

_15-10-2013_


End file.
